kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Donuba
Length: 80 Meters (to base of tail), 200 Meters (total length) Weight: 60,000 Metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Tail Strike, Claws Secondary Attacks: Burrowing Charge Primary Weapon: Erosion Beam Secondary Weapon: Rubble Catapult Energy Style: Stamina Overview: Donuba is a massive burrowing reptile under the control of an insane genius. He tunnels his way around the battlefield surprisingly quickly for a being of his size. His tail, which can even be used while burrowing, is a powerful striking weapon, while his claws, though hard to use, are quite sharp. The beast is also incredibly resilient, and can take a lot of punishing before he decides to lie down for good. Origin: Not much is known about Donuba, the monster. It may be alone; there may be more of it. It could even be a genetically engineered monster. Of its twisted master, there is much more known about. His name is Doctor Norman Sane. There is no record of him anywhere in any computer or files. No-one has seen his face. He is an utter genius with computer technology. He wants to take over the world. And he’s got a giant monster assist him. He apparently got a near-indestructible mind-control collar on Donuba, and uses that to terrify cities into submission. Donuba itself seems to have no say in the matter, though it seems to be struggling for control against the abominable doctor. He first made it attack some small island countries, wiping any trace of civilization from them as Dr. Sane forced people across the world to watch in on the gruesome spectacle on their hacked TVs and computers. From there, he has made his demands known, and destroys anyone who tries to stop him. And they’ve tried. A nuclear missile was once launched at Donuba, but the thrusters failed to fire and the nuke was detonated in the silo. All the work of Doctor Norman Sane. Heaven help his enemies. Energy System: Donuba regains energy over time. This process stops if Donuba is burrowing under the ground, as Donuba uses the Erosion Beam to help it burrow, countering the natural energy gain by usage. Ranged Combat: Donuba normally uses the Erosion Beam to burrow. It is a sonic lance that can shake solid rock into harmless pebbles. Dr. Norman Sane, however, has weaponized it into a mid-range combat tool and can force Donuba to use it. The Erosion Beam draws energy from Donuba’s energy pool, and the expenditure for using the beam to burrow counteracts the natural energy gain. If used as a weapon, like Dr. Sane does, it causes a greater drain on energy reserves, making them go down. The Erosion Beam itself has proved to be an effective, if not the most powerful, ranged attack. Donuba also has demonstrated a second ranged attack, the rubble catapult. He first digs a hunk of rock from the earth with his tail pincer, then cocks his tail back, then snaps it forward like a catapult. This attack has proven slow to initiate, but Donuba can quickly strike after the attack. It also requires no energy whatsoever, making it a safe attack to fall back upon for long-ranged engagements. Grappling: Donuba has troubles grappling other monsters.He cannot grapple with his forepaws, so he has to make do with his tail pincer.. This, however, cannot maintain good grip strength, nor does it have enough strength needed for cross-city launches. Donuba cannot reliably win a grappling contest against his foes. Melee Combat: Donuba has a variety of way to damage his foes in melee. He has massive fore-claws, but these are hard to use. He would have to balance on his hind legs to do such a feat, and he can barely stand on them for a few seconds.. He can still swipe with them, but they are a low attack, and might not hit flying or hovering foes. If Donuba is burrowing, he is able to charge up a launch out of the earth at high velocities. With the number of pointy objects on him, this attack does quite a bit of damage, but cannot be used in a combo. His most obvious, and primary weapon is his tail. This striking implement was designed similar to a scorpion’s tail, and can strike quickly for damage. This is also the one weapon he can use while burrowing without having to fully expose himself. He does this by simply lifting his tail out of the earth, ready to strike. This tactic does reduce burrowing speed and attack strength of the tail, and it can be hit to deal damage to Donuba, but it is significantly harder to hit than if Donuba has fully exposed. Weaknesses: Donuba does have a few weaknesses. For starters, despite his various attacks, they do not deal that much damage. He is a much more defensive monster than offensive. Also, while he is on the surface, Donuba is clumsy while walking and his speed suffers. To get an idea for his various speeds, he is fastest while fully under the ground, his surface running speed and tail-exposed-burrowing speeds are the same, but he is still slow on the surface. Think of him like a penguin. A giant, burrowing penguin. Also, while burrowing, he only has one attack option available to him, and that is his tail, which, as previously mentioned, decreases his speed and attack damage while making him an actual target. As a final note, if Donuba is stunned, he remains stunned for slightly longer, as Donuba wrestles with Dr. Norman Sane for control of the body. This last weakness is an optional development. Notes: Donuba was created in response to Gaonaga's reveal, as I thought we could have a good lizard kaiju that wasn't bipedal. I also wanted a burrowing one, and one with a gimmick to seperate it from all those other burrowers. My only real inspirations were Baragon and the Graboids of Tremors. Dr. Sane was from an earlier group of Kaiju, and I just adapted him to fit the background, which I made because I almost never see it done in fan stuff. Statline Damage Type Chart Attack List: For Donuba Chain: Basic: Quick Tail Pinch Forward Towards: Claw Jab Up: Quick Tail Pinch Up Away: Hind Leg Kick Backwards Down: Quick Tail Pinch Down Quick: Basic: Tail Jab Forward Towards: Head Ram Up: Tail Jab Up Away: Tail Strike Backward (tail flattens out, hitting behind) Down: Claw Swipe Fierce: Basic: Tail "Punch" Towards: Tackle w/ Claws Up: Rear Up and Swipe w/ Both Claws Away: Donkey Kick (Balance on fore-claws, kick behind w/ back feet) Down: Two Claws jab forward together, then move in opposite directions ("Breast Stroke" Attack) Power: Basic: Erosion Beam Towards: Erosion Beam Cone Style (short ranged, cone-like area of effect) Up: Erosion Beam Aim Up Away: Rubble Catapult Long-ranged Down: Rubble Catapult Mid-ranged Grappling: Grab Enemy Midsection, flip enemy 180 degrees over body, slamming on head behind Donuba. Leave foe in Prone Face Up position. Grab enemy face, immediately burrow underground, causing enemy's face to slam into ground to deal damage. Rage: Turn around, grab enemy head with tail pincer, burrow underground, proceed to drag foe all over map, dealing damage as they suffer the worst case of rug burn ever to exist. Burrowing: Donuba initiates burrowing by jumping twice in rapid succession. The first jump is a little hop, and the second is a dive forward into the earth, commencing the burrowing. Donuba cannot grapple while burrowing, even if tail is above ground. Donuba cannot be grappled while burrowing, even if tail is above ground. Donuba's speed is significantly increased while burrowing. Donuba's burrowing speed is slightly decreased if tail is above ground. Donuba can attack while burrowing by having the tail come out of the ground. Donuba can be hit on the tail if it is above ground. Donuba's burrowing tail attacks are a mixture of the three base attacks, combining them all into only one attack button. The first time the button is pressed while burrowing, it will initiate the Starting attack. Donuba also has the option to slide the tail back under the ground if it is out. Burrowing Attacks Starting: Tail comes shooting out from the earth. (surprise option, one-use, attack option to get tail out. (quick style) Basic: Tail Pinch (chain style) Towards: Tail Jab (quick style) Up: Tail Punch (fierce style) Away: Tail Jab Down (quick style) Down: Tail punch Down (fierce style) Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant Category:SPN2